marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhode (Earth-616)
Owner of Seacrest Realty | Education = | Origin = Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Everett | First = Venus #18 | HistoryText = Ancient History Rhode was the daughter of Olympian god Neptune. When Zeus withdrew all the Olympians from Earth, it is presumable that Rhode returned to Olympus with her fellow gods.Behind-the-scenes of Thor #300. 20th Century In the 1950s, Rhode came to believe that her father was killed during the nuclear bomb tests conducted by the United States on Bikini and Einwtok, and she began crafting a plan to avenger her father's death. To this end, she took to calling herself Neptunia and developed the mortal guise of Diana Seacrest. She founded Seacrest Real Estate Corporation and by 1951, she was selling affordable seaside homes along the Atlantic coast, particularly to retired soldiers. When her development was sold out, she summoned a massive tidal wave to wipe it out, killing everyone living there. The freak occurrence prompted the Federal Housing Association to investigate the disaster and although they found no wrong doing, they called Seacrest to their offices in Washington D.C. There Seacrest was informed that the FHA did not want her to continue building houses along the coast for the sake of public safety and that they were pulling all of her government grants. Furious Seacrest refused to stop developing the area, the move gained a lot of press attention. The headlines grabbed the attention of of Beauty Magazine owner Whitney Hammond assigned his editor Venus (unknown to Hammond she was really the Olympian love goddess Aphrodite) to investigate Seacrest. To this end, Venus purchased a home in one of Seacrest's newest developments. Shortly thereafter, Neptunia called upon another storm to wipe out the development that Venus bought into. Seeing Neptunia in the waves, Venus thought she was a drowning woman and came to her rescue just moments before a massive tidal wave wiped out the development. Realizing that the woman in the water was Seacrest, Venus tried to capture her, but Neptunia vanished in the waves. Unaware of her godly heritage, Venus assumed that she had drowned. The next morning she was shocked to find Seacrest alive and well at her companies head office. When Venus questioned her about her involvement in the accident, Seacrest ejected her from her offices. Venus became suspicious of Seacrest and convinced the company that insured her developments to stop paying out to her for the accidents and then had the last of her developments evacuated by the military. Neptunia resurfaced once more and attempted to wipe out the development anyway and was confronted by Venus once again. Both revealed to each other their godly heritages and Venus learned Neptunia's motivation in causing the disasters. During their struggle, Neptunia was swept up in a whirlpool and vanished. Neptunia has not been seen since, her present whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Neptunia presumably possesses all the various superhuman attributes common to the Olympian gods. Neptunia can also manipulate great amounts of energy for various purposes including teleporting herself across dimensional barriers and creating powerful storms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/neptunia.html }} Category:Poseidon Family Category:Sea Deities Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Mythological Figures